Three Simple Words
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Rizelle and Genai... times before pain and suffering... times of eden's glory days.... R&R would be appriciated...


a/n: set back before Rosette and all them in Eden… it's 'bout Rizelle and Genai…. Enjoy…. And don't forget to review… it's me first CC fanficcie…

Disclaimer: me? Own Chrono? Oh boy I wish…

Three Simple Words  
TheDirtyDuck

Despite the arguments, things were good. They fought everyday, but things were pleasant. Rizelle smiled as she watched him mess with his hair. He really was blind. Her smile turned wistful as she realized she didn't really have a chance. What would he want with a puppet master like her? She turned her head away from him before she walked away.

She knew her chances for a real romance were slim, especially with him. She purposely picked fights with him so he would pay attention to her. She whisked her long black hair out of her face and her fingers felt the wetness of her tears. She bowed her head to hide them and quickly exited the room. It didn't go unnoticed.

Genai turned towards Rizelle's disappearing form. He could have sworn that he saw tears glittering on her face as she walked away… Shaking his head he decided it was probably nothing. He moved over to where Chrono and Mary were talking.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey," Chrono said, looking around, "where did Rizelle go? She was here just a moment ago…"

"She left."

"She looked sad," Mary commented absently. "I've never seen her so down."

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably just that time of month," Genai said, turning from Mary's reproachful gaze.

"I don't think so…" she said. "Perhaps you should go talk to her?"

"Why should _I _be the one to talk to her? Why not you?"

"I will then." Mary stood up and gracefully disappeared to where Rizelle had gone.

----------------------------

"Rizelle?"

"M-Mary!" Rizelle swiped at her tears with her arm as she jumped up.

"There , there, it's okay…" Mary enfolded the demon in a comforting embrace.

"Thank you…" she mumbled, hugging her back.

"It will be fine. You just have to tell him, is all," she told her in a knowing voice.

"Tell him? Tell who what?"

Mary giggled. "There's no need to pretend around me. Tell Genai that you love him, of course!"

"Y-You know," she stuttered. "How long?"

"I'm afraid that you make yourself terribly obvious sometimes….." she mumbled, flushing. "Arguing doesn't help with hiding it."

"Then, what…?"

"The only way to fix it is to tell him."

"I can't! He'll laugh at me! Besides, he doesn't love me! Not the way I love him," she mourned.

"You never know. Perhaps he will surprise you," she said giving her a hopeful look. "He really is thoughtless sometimes. Just give him a chance."

"I… How?"

"Just tell him. Pour your heart out to him… It's the only way you'll ever now, Rizelle," she reminded her.

"But when? This is so confusing…. So much to consider for three simple words!"

"There always is." Mary's voice sounded far away. "Which is why the sooner you confess, the better off you'll be."

"I think… I think I will tell him," she said confidently. "Thank you Mary."

"Don't mention it."

"By the way," Rizelle started, "you should take your own advice. I think Chrono's getting tired of waiting."

"Oh!" Mary blushed a brilliant shade of red. 'It's not meant to be….' was her sad thought as she watched the demon woman leave.

---------------------

"Genai…?"

"Whad'dya want now?"

"I… I was wondering if I could talk to you…."

"About what?"

"I…. I…. I…."

"Spit it out already!"

"I love you!"

And he laughed.

Rizelle awoke with a cry, her subconscious never letting her forget her anxiety. She sighed and buried her face in her hands; there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep now…. She forced herself not to break out in tears. Crying would accomplish nothing but making herself feel worse. She rose slowly, her bare feet hitting the stone floor with a small slap.

She slowly moved towards the kitchen, intending to make hot chocolate or something to calm her nerves. She was about to come in when she saw Genai sitting at the table, scaring her slightly. She gasped softly before continuing her movements. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and she smiled weakly. It would be perfect to tell him, she thought, if only I had the nerve to. It was so awkward, being around him while harboring feelings for him that seemed to get stronger every day.

"The only way to fix it is to tell him."

It was time to fix it…. She firmed her resolve and turned back towards him instead of the kitchen.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he answered with a small shrug.

"I… For a long time now, I've…."

"You've what?" he inquired, seeming genuinely interested.

"I love you," she whispered, awaiting the worst with her eyes clenched tightly closed.

"Rizelle…."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, too."

She opened her eyes in surprised just as his arms enfolded her tiny frame, holding close to her. Her arms fell around him, returning the embrace. Tears of relief and welcome streamed down her face as he muttered sweet nothings into her ear. Three words had made her whole world. She only hoped he wouldn't ever crash it back down by taking those words back again. He was finally hers.

Owari (end)


End file.
